Anti-armor projectiles are known in the art and include a variety of designs. Typically, the projectile's warhead assembly includes a shaped charge of explosive. The warhead assembly is generally designed to be loaded with an explosive material that is either cast directly in the warhead assembly or is a pressed, i.e., solid, explosive material that is fitted into the warhead assembly. However, it is desirable for a warhead assembly to be loadable with either a cast or pressed explosive material. In this way, the best explosive material for a particular application can be selected. Furthermore, as the U.S. military strives to cut costs via versatility in design, it is best to have a universal warhead assembly in terms of being loaded with either a cast or pressed explosive material.